


I will go out of my freaking mind

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Making Out, Seriously super cheesy, Smut and Fluff, Stydia, Wrote this after the 6b finale, a lot of fluff, stydia sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “So, is it really over?”, Lydia asked.“Yeah, I guess so...”, Stiles shrugs and looks at her. She was standing a few feet away from him, lips parted and the whole body tense. She looked like a warrior and this makes Stiles chest swell with pride.“Good.”, she said before she basically jumped into his arms and crashed their lips together. Stiles did not expect that and stumbled back, but Lydia was kissing him with so much passion he just couldn't think.





	I will go out of my freaking mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jeff Davis saying  
> “There was a five-minute Stydia sex scene that we just didn't have time for....I am sure they'll rip me apart online.”
> 
> This is my first time writing stuff like that.. Feedback I guess? I really don't know if I did it right...
> 
> Have fun reading it ♥

The final fight was intense, but they succeeded and could finally breathe again. After Scott healed and they talked about the fight, all of them went home. Stiles and Lydia went to a hotel to rest for the night before they were going to Stiles' dorm the next day. They entered the room and he closed the door before he turned around.

 

“So, is it really over?”, Lydia asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess so...”, Stiles shrugs and looks at her. She was standing a few feet away from him, lips parted and the whole body tense. She looked like a warrior and this makes Stiles chest swell with pride.

 

“Good.”, she said before she basically jumped into his arms and crashed their lips together. Stiles did not expect that and stumbled back, but Lydia was kissing him with so much passion he just couldn't think. Her hands were all over him. In his hair. Running up and down his spine. Grabbing him closer to her. He couldn't hold back and he didn't want to. They just survived another war and he couldn't take all this anymore. He needed her to be safe and this means, that he was never letting her go again.

 

So Stiles didn't hold back. With a big smile on his face he grabbed her face and pulled her even closer. Their faces were squashed together but neither of them cared, because they just needed to know that the other one was okay and safe. He ran his fingers through her hair and then down to her hips where he went under her shirt. His fingers were still cold from outside and Lydia shivered under her breath. Stiles smiled into the kiss and closed his arms around her.

 

“Take it off.”, Lydia panted. Stiles was preplexed and confused for a second and pulled back.

 

“Wait what?”, he asked with a squeeky voice. Lydia's pupils were dilated and her hair was all over the place. Both were breathing heavily.

 

“Take my shirt off.”, she said again determinantly and didn't even wait for an answer and kissed him intensly again.

 

“Oh man.”, Stiles moaned into the kiss, but he couldn't wait anymore and almost ripped Lydia's shirt in half. It got stuck in her earrings and she laughed when they finally got it off.

 

She sounded like an angel.

 

Then her hands were all over him again and went under his shirt. She felt his new muscles and all the scars which were still there from the last years. The most prominent one was the long ugly scar on his belly from where he cut himself open, when he was under the spell of the Nogitsune. Lydia's heart still hurts whenever she thinks of how close she was of losing two of her most important people in one night. But she didn't want to think about that right now. With one swift and fast motion she removed his shirt as well.

 

Their bodies were still pressed together firmly as they were slowly making their way to the bed. Their mouths never parted. Hands always stroking their skin. They fell on the bed, Lydia on top of him and he had the feeling like his head was going to explode because he was just so unbelievably happy. It was starting to get sweaty, but neither of them pulled away. Stiles was kissing the side of her neck while she was running her fingers through his hair. One hand in his hair and one moving down. Her hand never left his body because he just felt so _good_! His skin was soft, except for the scars and bruises, but luckily there weren't a lot since he moved out of Beacon Hills and wasn't involved in wars anymore. She was happy that he could finally live in peace, but whenever they were apart, he would take a part of her heart with him and she felt weird without him. It's not like she _needed_ him to live her life, she could handle herself, but when she was with him, everything made sense. Lydia was struggling with his belt while Stiles was kissing her whole face. Finally she succeeded and his pants were sliding down his legs. He tried to kick them off, but they got stuck on his foot.

 

He grumbeled angrily and started kicking even harder. Lydia was still kissing him but she pulled back for a second to help him with his jeans, which Stiles loudly complained about. His hand were hovering in the air, follwing her, because he _needed_ her right now! Lydia was his anchor. His salvation. His safe harbour. She laughed again, because the jeans got really stuck, and untangled his foot from them. She was just so beautiful. Her hair was falling over her naked shoulders and Stiles almost forgot to breathe.

 

When Lydia's face was over his again, Stiles framed her face with his hands and gently stroke her cheeks. Lydia smiled softly back at him and layed one hand over his. She then moved closer and kissed him with all she had. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer with one arm around her. His hands were wandering down her spine to her hips. Lydia moved to kiss his neck, because she knew how sensitive he was at this spot. _Damn this woman_ he thinks while his breath trembled. 

 

She started nibbling his skin and even licked it with her tongue.

 

“Oh my god don't do that!”, he begged her, because his whole body was now trembling.

 

“You want me to stop?”, she mockingly said, voice deep and filled with lust.

 

“No.”, he whimpered and should probably be ashamed because of this sound, but he just didn't care. This was Lydia on top of him, kissing him breathless. LYDIA! In no version of his life would he thought it would actually happen. And this was just so much better than he imagined it!

 

His fingers were now on the buttons of her pants and he was trying to get them off as well. Once both of them were free of any unwanted fabric, except for their underwear, they started rolling around on the bed. Sometimes Lydia was over him, then he would wrap his hands around her waist and turn her over so he was hovering over her. Whenever he turned her over she giggled and Stiles' heart was about to burst. After A LOT of kissing and caressing skin, Lydia was under him and he pulled himself up.

 

“Payback.”, he said and his voice was so unbelievably sexy that Lydia stopped breathing for a second. Stiles kissed her again and then slowly moved his hands down to her hips, just above the seam of her panties. Then he slower slipped one finger under it even slower and just traced the seam all around her stomach, while slowly and passionatly kissing her.

 

Lydia's face was totally out of control. How can a simple touch like this have such a big impact on her? But then she knew why. Because it is Stiles. And there is just something about him that makes her heart spin. When Stiles moved his finger back across the seam she almost couldn't function anymore.

 

“This is torture”, she breathed and just held onto him even stronger. She opened his eyes and saw the soft smile on Stiles' face. She never knew, that she could have these feelings for anyone, but this here was perfect. And Stiles thought the same. It was amazing which reactions he could get from her by just simple touches, but the thing is he was torturing him as well. Feeling Lydia tremble under his fingers was everything. His breath hitched and he kissed the spot just under Lydia's bellybutton. She let out a small moan and rolled his hips closer to him. He looked up to her and their eyes met. Hers were full of lust and satisfaction. Lydia grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards her. Their lips crashed together and everything just exploded. They both picked up the pace again. Stiles knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

 

“Do you maybe-”, he started but he just couldn't breathe, because Lydia kissing him like THAT was making him dizzy. He started again. “I have it in my wallet. You know, a condom.”, he said between kisses.

 

“Yes yes yes”, she said breathless.

 

“Okay!”, Stiles said and sprinted to his pants to get his wallet out. Once he found it, because to be honest he doesn't know one guy who doesn't walk around with a condom on his person once he has a girlfriend, he jumped back into bed.

 

They were both out of breath, but as soon as he was on the bed, Lydia's hands were all over him again. He rapidly put the condom on and ripped Lydia's bra off of her, followed by her panties. By the time she was naked, Lydia had already removed his boxers as well. There was no point in waiting. They both wanted it. They both NEEDED it. And the way she was just laying there, raw, trembling and wonderful it almost made Stiles' heart break.

 

“What did I do to deserve that?”, he quietly asked and gently stroked the underside of her left breast.

 

“I don't know”, Lydia said and took his hand to place a kiss on his fingertips. Stiles was gorgeous. She never saw him shirtless before they were dating and this was probably better, because seeing this everyday would just destroy her brain. His hair was all over the place and his lips and cheeks were deep red. And then they were back to kissing again and it just felt right. So while he was still kissing her breathless and she was caressing his back, he penetrated into her and almost lost it. He will never get used to that. Stiles could feel and hear, that she was about to lose it, too, because she tensed up and sucked in a deep breath. The way their bodies just merged together was an amazing feeling.

 

He moved to kiss her neck and her collarbone and she was wincing. As he was kissing her she was draggin her nails up and down his spine and his breath hitched. Fuck, he loves her so much. Lydia was rolling her hips to his movement and he just exploded. His hands were grabbing onto her hair and his head was in the crook of her neck and his mind was just blank. Lydia was everywhere. And it felt phenomenal.

 

They were both picking up the speed now and she arched her back to be even closer to him. Lydia was kissing every part of him. His cheeks. His lips. His ears. He never wanted it to end. Her eyes remained closed the entire time. It's like her body wouldn't respond to her anymore. Feeling Stiles like this was out of this world. She clawed her fingers into his shoulders and pulled him so close, she could hear his shuddered breath in her ears. She could feel him tense up and he gripped her scalp so forcefully it should probably hurt but Lydia's whole body was numb. Stiles closed his eyes and held his breath, then he came. Lydia followed closely after him. Her small body tensed up and she was pressing her nails even deeper into his shoulders and then with a final sigh she relaxed.

 

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Trying ot catch their breath. Stiles still on top of her, head in the crook of her neck, hands in her hair. He had no more energy to even move a muscle. Lydia was slowly stroking his sweaty back and placed a small kiss onto his hair. Both were still trembling but they felt so peacefull and relaxed. They haven't felt like this in a long time. Slowly Stiles moved back and threw the condom into the bin next to the bed.

 

“Wow.”, he breathed. He looked to Lydia, who was still smiling at him. She looked absolutely beautiful. She huffed a laugh and kissed him on his nose. Lydia moved closer to him and stroke his sweaty hair back with her thumb. Stiles turned around so that he was facing her and put a strand of hair behind her ear. They didn't need to talk. They were just laying next to each other and while she was still carassin his face, he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep.

 

“Come on, let's shower. I could sleep for at least two weeks after these couple of days!“, Lydia said after a while.

 

She stood up, still shaky on her legs and took his hand to pull him up. Stiles followed her into the bathroom, but even under the shower they couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Lydia was washing her hair Stiles was slowly stroking her back and stomach. He barely touched her skin, which made it tingle and goosebumps were forming all over her body. She shuddered and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back he was smiling at her and the sight of that made her knees weak.

 

Stiles was her knight in shining armour. When she was a kid she always dreamed of the perfect guy and now standing here under the shower with his hands still on her stomach and their eyes locked she knew, that Stiles was the one.

 

They exchanged kisses and hugs and it was super cheesy, but they have been through so much, they were allowed to let their guards down and to enjoy life for a moment. Lydia took a blob of shower gel into her hands and began to massage Stiles' tense shoulders. They were always tense. She didn't recall a day, where he wasn't looking around for someone to attack them or fearing for his friends' life. It is not fair. He had to grow up too fast. Stiles sighed and leaned into the touch.

 

“Everytime I think I couldn't love you more, you do stuff like this”, he said sluggishly with his eyes closed.

 

“Is this good?”, she asked with a smile.

 

“Mhm”, he sighed heavily.

 

After Lydia massaged his shoulders until she thought his muscles were losened enough she hugged him from behind. Stiles moved his hands up and was holding onto her arms, which were wrapped around his neck. He moved his head back, until it was leaning against hers. They stayed like this for a while. Both softly smiling with their eyes closed.

 

Once they got out of the shower and Lydia dried her hair, they went back into bed in just their underwear. They both loved the feeling of their skin touching and the warmth spreading across them. Stiles wrapped Lydia up in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I love you.”, he said.

 

“I love you”, she answered and smiled. They were both silent for a while. Enjoying each others company.

 

“I am sorry I didn't call you.”, she suddenly whispered. Her head was laying on his chest and she was slowly stroking his right arm. He opened his eyes and was just about to say something when she spoke again.

 

“It's just that we almost lost you last time and I couldn't... I-....”, her voice failed.

 

Stiles kissed her hair.

 

“It's okay. I am not mad anymore.”, he said and moved so that he could look into her eyes. Lydia was close to crying and looked so sad and broken, Stiles pulled her into a close embrace.

 

“But you also have to think of me, you know.”, he said, “If Scott would call to tell me, that you....that you got hurt...or worse, I don't know what I would do...”, his voice was barely a whisper, because even just thinking about losing Lydia was too much.

 

“You would go out of your freaking mind.”, she said with a little smile.

 

“You remember.”, Stiles said softly. He thinks back to this night so many years ago. He got so mad at her, because she wanted to help that he just flipped and basically yelled at her face.

 

“Well, you were pretty mad at me and nobody ever said something like that, so of course I remember.”, she looked up to him and moved closer to kiss him again.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that...”, he said apologetically and brushed his lips agains hers.

 

“That's okay”, she whispered, “the only thing that matters is that I have you back.”

 

“Yep, you're stuck with me.”, he smiled and kissed her.

 


End file.
